Chastity and Cuddles
by pinkluver93
Summary: Larry and Moe get themselves into a certain predicament bedroom-wise and can only show love through kisses and cuddles. Will this sit well with the two stooges?


"Ohh, OOOOHH! Oh Larry! Yes! Don't stop, don't STOP! YEEEES! AAAAAAAAGH-"

"Ah yeah Moe, I-I'm goooona-"

The two were going faster and harder than frisky little rabbits on this warm Saturday night, reaching a climax and still continuing their thrusting, even though they were both panting and sweating from the near three hours straight of love-making.

Moe was whimpering with sweet joy, tears falling from his eyes due to the insane ecstasy. "FUCK F-FUCK! AAAAIYE! D-do it Larry, do it! AH AGH!"

"O-oh M-Moe I-I'm gonna c-co-co...ahhhhahaaheeeeh~"

Before Larry could say the word, he released the passion he'd been holding in for so long, collapsing on the messy bed next to his lover. They held hands for a second and kissed, nearly saying worn-out "I love you's", but alas, their low energy levels caught up to them and they drifted off into sweet and good-ol slumber...

...

"EAT MY COWPIES HAHAHAHA!"

The sweet sound of the loud chubby boy from next door rudely woke up a certain frizz-head, causing him to grumpily look out the window, where the boy and a group of other kids were playing tag football.

"Agh, stupid kid makes me miss Curly living here.."

Larry sat back down on the bed and rubbed his eyes, remembering that Curly and Shemp had each found their own place and moved two weeks ago, finally giving the lovebirds a place to themselves.

Larry looked at the clock. _Noon? Crap, it's late! _He wasn't one to waste a nice Sunday, so he gently shook Moe awake.

"Hey Moe, wake up, it's late!"

"Wha? Huh?" Moe's words came out gurgly and confused as the leader Stooge started to wake up. "Alright, alright, you're like a toddler on Christmas morning.."

"I got morning kisses for ya too!" Larry said as he grabbed the other man's face and kissed it all over with glee.

Moe couldn't help but giggle. "You're cute, ya know that, kid? Lemme just get-AGGGGH!"

As he tried to sit up, he felt a harsh, burning pain inside his derriere, causing him to screech a bit.

Larry assisted him in getting up. "My god, Moe, you okay?"

"I don't know..I-it kinda hurt when I tried to sit up.."

Larry scratched his head, wondering what it could be. "I-I don't know what it could be.."

Moe wondered what he could've done with that area of his body, but...smacked his head once he remembered. "Well, I know..and it's all your fault."

"Wha-" Larry couldn't even finish his sentence since he was whopped in the face. "What the hell? What was that for, Moe?"

"You onionhead, you! You went too crazy on my backside last night!"

Larry shrugged and grinned to himself. "Heh, you didn't seem to mind last night when I was hittin a homerun with ya."

"Whaddya mean by that?"

"Well you were the one screaming and begging me to go harder! Who am I to go against my prince's wishes?"

Moe almost smiled and blushed to himself, but hell, he was Moe, and Moe wouldn't have what he considered 'backtalk'. "Smart-mouthin' me, eh?" With that, he poked his companion in the eyes. "Listen now ya prunehead, I won't be able to sit right for who knows how long! We're not gonna be doin' the naughty until this pain goes away!"

"Ah, no, c'mon!" Larry acted like a bratty little kid when he heard the news. "There's gotta be another way! Maybe...maybe you can do it to me since my backside don't hurt?"

"Whaddya, nuts?" Moe waved him off. "We don't need two guys lookin' like grandfathers around here. Besides, we've been too crazy with our business lately anyway. I mean, we must've did it about 9 or 10 times and that's only counting yesterday!"

"Well sure, but we went to a bunch of places," Larry smiled, joyfully remembering. "The mall, the post office, Toys R Us, Walmart, we even spent quite a while at the gas station while we waited for the truck to come with those milk chocolate Lindor truffles!"

Moe slightly smiled and nodded, remembering the taste of those beauties...but turned a light red from embarassment when he remembered the angry gas station attendant pulling he and Larry out of the bathroom. They had to do something while they waited, and they'd used so much of their car's gas going to other places in town.

"Nonetheless, we gotta think of other things to do. I can't risk ya givin' it to me like that again or.."

"Or what, Moe?"

"Or we can never do IT again!"

Larry put his hands on his face and gave a groan, thinking of it all, well, whatever the imbecile could think of in his pea brain. "It's gonna be hard, but...alright, we'll be...whatever you call it.."

"Celibate?"

"Yeah...that." Larry replied, with extra enthusiasm..

With that, Moe went to the closet and picked out some daywear. "C'mon then, knucklehead, let's get dressed and go do something."

A little later, the two arrived at "Hole in One", a mini golf course. Larry couldn't get over how funny the name was.

"Heheh, hole in one, Moe, get it?"

Moe rolled his eyes as the chucklehead 'chuckled'. "Get your mind outta the gutter. Remember, we're not gonna do anything stupid while we're here."

"Yeah I know, I know.." Larry said, knowing exactly what he meant.

After the two boys played for a while and were on the 17th hole, they had already gotten their minds off of 'it'. This hole had a cool rainbow-colored turbine that spun round and round and would block the hole with its colorful spokes.

"I'll get it on the first shot, watch me!" Moe declared, hitting the ball hard with his putter and hitting it straight into the hole. Larry was hopeful he'd get the next and last shot though.

"Ah, fiddlesticks. I'll get the next one."

"Sure ya will, puddin'head..."

The 18th hole had a lot of animatronic animals surrounding the hole, blocking players the best they can. Larry was about to go when Moe stepped in his way.

"I got the last shot, I go first." With that, Moe pondered and looked at where he was aiming, then, after moments of silence, hit the ball with all his might. As the two watched the ball roll, they watched where it went. Suddenly, an animatronic duck whacked the ball away from hitting the whole with its long wing, causing Moe to throw his putter down.

"This thing's rigged! Your go, porcupine."

With that, Larry stepped up to the plate with the ball and aimed. With several more moments of silence, Larry hit the ball with his putter. They both watched the ball go and go and go. With no effort, the ball edged its way past all the animatronic animals and finally...rolled its way slickly into the hole!

"Wahoo!" Larry cheered and raised his hands in the air, throwing his own putter down. He pointed fingers into Moe's face. "Now you gotta buy lunch!"

Moe sighed, remembering the deal. "Alright, alright, a deal's a deal. You just got lucky."

"Uh huh.." Larry joked.

The two grabbed some taco lunches at a taco stand next to the golf course. They brought their lunches to a picnic table nearby. Larry sat down with his lunch while Moe quickly sat down as well, then harshly remembering his predicament.

"OWWW!" Moe set his lunch down on the table and rubbed his backside. Larry tried not to laugh, not because he enjoyed Moe's pain, but just the thought of it all. He gave Moe severe pain just by 'givin' him the works'. For some reason, it made him feel more like a man, but he's gotta let his feminine side out at times like this..

"C'mon Moe, just sit down the other way," Larry said, pulling his hand towards the seat.

"You stupid idiot, I can't sit any other way! I'll just have to eat standing up."

Larry held back his laughter again, remembering their boss Blare at Blare's Big and Tall sitting directly on a pencil, which caused the elder man to scream and yell, "I'M LOSING MY MIND!" as well as "I'll have to eat standing up now.."

He came out of his mind as he consoled Moe. "Don't worry about it, Moe, I'll stand and eat too." With that, the redhead stood up with his food and ate next to Moe, who couldn't understand why he was doing something like this.

"C'mon Larry, you don't gotta do this, ya know.."

"Nah Moe, it was my fault anyway, I don't deserve to eat sitting down."

Moe smiled, rubbing the man's head. "Don't worry about it so much, kid. I was just mad earlier. Plus, the fun we had was worth it, you were an animal!"

"Rawr~!" Larry growled as he hugged and kissed Moe, who made him let go after a while.

"Alright, alright, enough of the lovefest. Let's finish our eats."

Later that evening, the two came home and relaxed on their bed.

"Another weekend done," Larry declared. "I gotta say, I'm excited for work tomorrow."

"Why's that?" Moe asked.

"Because Blare's gonna be bringin' in a new pressing machine for pants, remember? He says it'll be easier to press pants because all you gotta do is press a button! Sounds exciting, doesn't it?"

Moe rolled his eyes. "You wouldn't know exciting if it hit you in your hollow head, ya chump."

"Well, what else have I got to be excited about? We can't do our business at work anymore!"

"I didn't say 'anymore', I said not right now." Moe assured him. "I'm in a bit of pain just laying here."

"I know Moe, I know, I-I just can't fight this feeling I've got. It's all my emotions building up and-"

"Yeah and it's called an 'erection' and no I won't take care of it, no naughty business 'til I'm better!"

Larry sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "Ah, I guess I'll just daydream or use my hand or somethin'."

Moe rolled over to Larry and took his hand. "What's the matter with just laying here and cuddlin' or something? You're a romantic, you like that stuff even more than I do, don't ya?"

Larry smiled and nuzzled with his love. "I do, Moe, I do...I guess I just kinda got hyped up into other things like our amazing lovemakin', so I just kinda forgot about it."

"Well, maybe we can just cuddle for now. It'll be...you know...sweet." Moe was never so out-of-character in his life. To be honest, he was feeling the same way as Larry. He wanted to go all crazy and be passionate with their lovemaking too with more than just some measly cuddling or spooning together. But what if they went too crazy and Moe would get even more injured? It hurts to keep Larry away like this, but it was for the best. He just oculdn't risk anything, for both of their sakes.

Larry smiled and held him tight. "Alright Moe, I like that."

They gently kissed for many minutes, no tongue or anything kinky, just soft, gentle kisses, the ones you'd see in old movies. Then, they looked at each other.

"Say Moe?"

"Yeah?"

"I-I really love this. We should do this more.."

"Yeah...I agree, porcupine. And I promise, once I'm better, we can go at it again."

Larry was excited now. "Oh boy! I can hardly wait! And I'll make it extra lovey for ya too."

"Lovey?"

"Yeah, not just a couple jackrabbits mating for life, but sweet love and kisses and all that mumbo-jumbo."

"Alright kid, just try not to talk about it so much, you're thinkin' way too much into it."

"Sorry.."

Moe gave him a kiss. "No worries. Let's get some shuteye."

They both yawned simultaneously, nearly going off into slumber, but not until they said some of their favorite words.

"Love ya Larry."

"Love ya too, Moe."


End file.
